1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical support structures and more particularly pertains to a spine board limb supporting extension for supporting a limb of a patient extending beyond a spine board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of medical support structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, medical support structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art medical support structures include U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,815; U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,106; U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,982; U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,734; U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,422; U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,303; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,214.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a spine board limb supporting extension for supporting a limb of a patient extending beyond a spine board which includes a mounting assembly for securing to an edge of a conventionally known spine board; and a support assembly pivotally mounted to the mounting assembly for receiving and supporting a limb of a patient to immobilize and support such limb.
In these respects, the spine board limb supporting extension according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a limb of a patient extending beyond a spine board.